


sunburn

by berrybang



Series: you're the reason why i believe in ghosts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just a collection of lil blurbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybang/pseuds/berrybang
Summary: We all just wanna be loved.Or, a collection of embarrassingly fluffy drabbles. Featuring kisses and sunflowers, most likely.





	1. Chapter 1

Felix mumbles, “Your hair is really fluffy after you wash it.” to Chan on a dusty Thursday afternoon.

“Hm?” Chan replies back, his weight making their shared bed dip. He lays on his side while he watches Felix flutter his eyelids trying to push away a couple of comfortable hours of sleep. “What did you say, Lix?”

He opens his eyes but they’re half-lidded but Chan’s alright with that because he felt thirty-two different types of warm and it’s colouring his blood a warm pink. Felix mumbles again, “Your hair looks really soft after you wash it.”  

Felix then reaches his hand for Chan’s hair and he smiles softly as he leans his head down so Felix and Chan’s hair can meet halfway. And then, Felix’s small fingers land in Chan’s hair and Chan just closes his eyes shut and lets out a small sigh. Chan opens his eyes again so he could adjust himself to lay on his stomach.

He wiggles his body closer to Felix, so he rests his head right next to his shoulder and drapes his arm across Felix’s stomach. His eyes flutter shut as Felix now uses both of his hands to play with Chan’s hair, rubbing circles into his scalp.

“Channie..” Felix mutters a little bit more coherently than before, and Chan just hums back to say ‘Yeah?’ “Did it hurt?”

Chan laughs with heart and Felix can feel it through his fingers playing and twirling some of his boyfriend’s locks of hair. “Lemme guess when I fell from heaven?”

“No.” Felix says sternly, and he can almost hear the smile in his voice as he says, “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

Chan laughs, squishing his face in the mattress. He looks up and Felix has a little smile and his fingers are still tangled in Chan’s curls as Chan replies back, “Babe, you’re so fucking cheesy.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling really sappy. and lovey dovey over my friends. and a girl i'm really in love with.
> 
> have like, 500 words of chan being in love w one lee felix.

Felix is a starlight and his freckles are stardust.

Have you ever thought about how different your life would be if they weren't there? Chan thinks about that often, especially when it's early in the morning and Felix is in his reach. When the rising sun just makes Felix glow even more than he already does.

Felix glows often, Chan thinks it's the excess stardust shaking off from his figure. Felix glows when he's dancing - he just looks so happy when he's dancing with Hyunjin and Minho, while the rest take a break during practice. Something new is added to the formula that is Lee Felix when he's dancing, take note. Something changes drastically in him when he's dancing.

Whatever changes Felix when he's dancing, Chan will never get tired of it. Felix dances so naturally, so mesmerizingly Chan's certain at times he got hypnotized by him. In every moment, passion seeps through and it's a sight to see. (He looks really handsome and angelic when doing it, too. Felix is amazing.)

Something changes drastically when he hears music, too. Maybe it's one of the chords that hit him in a different way than usual that makes him really pop. It's something Chan can't put his finger on. Chan is certain if they were in some magical universe and they got stuck because of a dragon, Felix would be able to calm it down with the sheer, pure power of his voice. He can imagine it now - the dragon's final roar, final attempt of staying awake before he flutters his eyes closed, light snores escaping.

(Can't blame the dragon, really. Chan's asked Felix multiple times to sing to him when insomnia has really, really hit him. It works, random metaphorical dragon.)

Have you ever noticed that someone is just so beautiful, you're willing to give everything? Just for them?

Felix has honeycomb skin, beautiful naturally jet black hair and eyes filled with stars. That's just fine though, it works with the constellations on his cheeks. Sometimes, Felix can be really sensitive - which is okay. Maybe Chan doesn't get why he's upset over something, sometimes but his sensitivity is a great thing too. He can pick up on things that go under the emotional radar that Chan doesn't.

Felix is full of life. He's so radiant, even when Chan feels the most miserable, Felix can still be his sugar pill.

Felix is a sunflower, and it's sad that some people pluck his petals out and maybe a leaf or two, and Felix cries. The tears flow over his cheeks and land all the way down onto his thighs, but it's okay. With enough nurture and care from Chan's part, they grow back. Slowly, and new petals bloom.

Chan can never imagine his life right now without sunflower petals all over them.

One time, Felix excitedly asked Chan what's his favourite colour when they were younger, as trainees.

"Guess," Chan says as he brings his head up from his laptop, a smile arising. Felix mumbles something incoherently, and then turns to Chan and mumbles again, "Blue?"

"Correct!"

It was actually black - but seeing his smile made it so worth it. Blue is in everything now. In the sky, in emotions, goddammit it's in everything. Blue is Felix.

Sometimes, he hopes Felix can feel just as sappy about Chan as Chan does about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is the Sun.
> 
> Felix is the Moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi u might see me more often because i'm infatuated w a boy and i'm rlly fucking in LOVE w my best friend for like almost 3 years now aksbksbaks
> 
> this is another one for my friend because i love her and i would do anything for her & i sincerely hope u can feel my love. Like,,,,, u can feel my love as if i plucked a bit out outta my heart. thank u. pls enjoy i might update this a lot more often baksbaka

Felix has been waiting for this moment for too goddamn long.   
  
Felix is the moon, he's covered in gray and melancholy. His entire being is associated with loneliness, wisdom, femininity. He doesn't blame the humans he blesses with his moonlight for that, considering he's the one who gives them the night. He's blue.   
  
Chan is the sun, he gives light. Felix's lover is more associated with joy, life, energy. He blesses the same humans with sunlight, vitamin D and life to their crops. He's yellow and so bright.   
  
Felix spends most of his waking hours longing for the sun. Chan fell asleep and woke up at different times than Felix did, so all he could really give him was a wave every time he wakes up and when he goes to bed, a simple acknowledgement of Chan's being. That was all that Chan could give back too.   
  
But it wasn't enough for Felix. He wanted to be closer to him, he wanted to give him everything he was deserving of. He wanted to smother Chan in all the affection his melancholy being could muster. he wanted more than this.   
  
Felix has been waiting for a eclipse for too long. Too goddamn long.    
  
He knows that eclipses, both lunar and solar, happen every couple months. but this time, the waiting period between the previous and the eclipse that is going to happen now, Felix's longing for Chan tripled. It was out of proportion, how much he wanted to see him and kiss his stupidly plump lips.   
  
Felix waits for Chan, at the gate of his home. He stares up at the sun, waiting for a sign, the reassurance he'll be here soon. It's only when Chan shows up, still as bright and as energetic as Felix remembers him to be, Felix is so overwhelmed by relief he has to hold back tears.   
  
Chan smiles widely, and waves at Felix. Felix waves back and Chan starts running towards him. Before he can even exclaim "Chan!" - Chan's already lunged forward at Felix and engulfed him in a hug. Felix immediately relaxes, burying his nose in Chan's neck and Chan laughs, placing a kiss on top of Felix's hair. His kisses travel down to his cheek and Felix looks up again.   
  
Even when all he could do previously was wave and smile at Felix, Chan was still so vibrant and so beautiful. His heart rate picks up now that he's close enough to Chan that he can see all the pores on his skin. "Moon," Chan whispers and Felix truly can't hold back anymore. Felix leans forward and places his lips on Chan's, and he knows Chan can feel the eagerness just by his lips. He knows because Chan giggles against his mouth, but continues kissing him anyway.

 

“Sun,” Felix is clinging onto Chan for dear life, like if he lets go, Chan will fade away into sunshine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am here. to clean the tag w some fluff . bcs . fluff is superior
> 
> have prince lix & pirate chan

Sometimes, it's hard dating a pirate. You don't have to go through the pain of actually dating one because prince Lee Felix can tell you all about it.

While yeah, the stealing and general lack of ethics is quite bad, Felix really isn't concerned about the absence of morals. He's more concerned about the actual absence of his boyfriend, pirate ship captain Bang Chan.

He's used to weeks of Chan being abroad, at sea. His side of the bed is usually cold but it still smells like him so at least that's something he can take comfort in, including random pieces of clothes he leaves for Felix every time he goes to sea. Even if Felix doesn't outright state it, it does get lonely sometimes. Chan's aware — because being stuck with a bunch of drunk, heterosexual sailors for weeks at a time isn't the most ideal place either.

The ideal place is at home, in Felix's castle wrapped under duvets while Felix clings onto him like he'll disappear any second, fingers digging into his skin.

But this time, Chan has been away for simply too long. Too long, too agonizingly long. He is used to maybe 2 weeks, up to a month of Chan's absence but it's been 5, turning 6 months since Chan left. He can feel himself just going crazy because of the lack of his boyfriend near him. It's been so long, Felix is certain he'll just lose his sense of rationality one of these days and just go after Chan himself.

It's not like he doesn't know where Chan is, because his boyfriend has the courtesy of sending him letters. His letters talk of his travels, what he sees, hears, feels; more than half of it lately has just been Chan talking about how much he misses Felix.

Every time he rereads the words 'I miss you, love' on the long piece of paper, something twitches and grabs at his heart. It squeezes at every syllable, mostly because it reflects exactly what Felix is currently feeling. His longing is so overwhelming, even Woojin and Hyunjin are getting tired of his long whines of 'I miss Chan so much'.

Which is exactly why it's eating at him from the inside, because Chan is coming home today.

 

“En Garde, Channie!" Felix shouted from above, on the balcony, jabbing his sword in the air - maybe it was suppose to scare Chan, but he knows that won't work. Especially since the sword was a gift to Felix by Chan, with a sunflower engraved on the handle. It feels right to hold it - the closest thing he'll ever get to Chan when's he's gone besides his clothes.

Chan quickly looked up and saw him above the castle gates. Sword in hand, he wore a mischievous and playful grin.

Chan rolled his eyes but a smile crept on his face anyway, it shows his dimple and it makes Felix's heart flutter and 50 different shades of warm. “For what?” he asked, placing his bag of stolen goodies down on the ground. “Unless you can teleport, I have nothing to fear.”

Felix lowered his sword and sighed in defeat. He sheathed his sword and rested his hands on his hips before speaking, “Can’t you play along? It's been almost half a year, the least you can do is engage in sword play upon your return.”

Felix obviously didn't realize how wrong his statement sounded, Chan tried his damnedest to muffle a laugh, failing miserably as he yelled back to Felix, "Is that a euphemism? Babe, I've been gone for 5 months and you're throwing euphemisms at me?"

The Prince blushed in embarrassment.


End file.
